undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sans/Paperjam/@comment-207.157.17.250-20161021181132
Ok so um 7goodangel, so you know about PJ and how it originated from a shipping of Ink!Sans and Error!Sans, well i recentlly made a ship... Well i may have done something similar, you see i made a ship and well i thought it was a good idea because the two are both "Glitches", the ship is Error!Sans X Virus!Sans and well that lead to me making something like how PJ is the son of Ink and Error, well i decided to do something similar and so Glitch!Sans the son of Error and Virus was born. Now let me tell you a bit about him. Appearence: Glitch!Sans carries alot of traits for his parents like Error's Strings, The Trait where his whole body color is black, and that his whole body is surrounded by the word Error. Also he wears purple slippers just like Virus, he wears a red winter jacket he got from the first AU he ever went to, a au where Underswap Papyrus ended up exactly like Error and when Glitch went to "Errorswap" Error!Papyrus gave him a spare red jacket he had. He wears blue shorts, and his eyes are completely red and sometimes some corrupted code will come out of his eyes. He also has some "Marks" on his face exactly like the marks Virus has, and finally instead of Glitch's strings being blue, they are as red like his corrupted code. Another thing is that sometimes some of his corrupted code will spew out of his eyes like it was a liquid. Background: While Error tries to destroy Virus's universe, Virus actually stands up to Error and fights him, and throughout the battle, their "Determination" and Frustration from their souls and a little bit of them seperated from their bodies and then some corrupted code from virus was "torn" off his body and with their Determination, DNA, Frustration, and Virus's corrupted code fused together into one being, Glitch!Sans. Then he ran off while Error and Virus fought and after years of traveling throughout the multiverse, he realized that all of the Universes were "Imperfect" so then he realized that only him can make them "Perfect" by using his abilities as a glitch to go inside the Au's code and then he'd put everyone in that AU under his control and to change that Universe, so then he had a goal, to make every universe "Perfect", now the only thing that can bring that world back out of Glitches control is the power of Determination, you see whenever someone resets then the AU's code get's reset in which if a AU Glich took control of got reset then the code would reset and Glitch would no longer would be in control. But there is one AU he changed that can't be changed back because in that AU reseting isn't possible, even with a strong amount of Determination, so no one could reset the timeline and the code, also he considers that place his "Home AU" and he calls that AU Glitchtale. Stats: HP: 8,000 Attack: 115 Defense 100, the most powerful glitch in the Multiverse. Gender: Male Species: Skeleton Nick names: The Big Glitch and GS Date of birth: October 4 Age: 18 Height: 6 feet Powers: Now with Glitch being a glitch he can travel in and out of the AU's code and change the AU's code, hand not only that, but with him having control over the code he can take control of the Player not allowing them to reset and making the player do his bidding, but he can only does this for a short ammount of time since that drains alot of energy from him because of the Players determination being really strong, and he only draws energy from the Glitches in the code. He also has the ability to use the Gaster Blasters and normal bone attacks just like the other Sanses. Now with Error's Strings, Glitch can use them to block attacks and use them to attack his opponents. Now he can also use his strings on his opponent (Besides the player) and take control of their code, putting them in his control. He has the ability to teleport, He can also go into the AU's code during battle and change his opponents code so his opponents can be weaker, but he can't "Buff" himself by changing his code because his code isn't from that universe and his code is corrupted. He can also take the form of anyone he takes control of whether they used to be under his control or currently is in his control because of when he takes control of someone, he copies a piece of their code. He also has the ability to teleport. As you may have guessed he can travel through many different universes. Now he can also use many different other attacks by using to code of one's he's taken of control of and adding a little bit of their attacks to his corrupted code. Now with these abilities, you can guess he can just destroy the whole multiverse right, well wrong, because he doesn't want to destroy the multiverse you see he believes that if he destroys all of the AU's then there won't be anymore AU's to take control of and also the Au's code would be gone, and if the code is gone then Glitch gets weaker and weaker till he is finally gone, and he just want's to make every Au perfect in his own way. But there is something about Glitch, which he does when he's in a tight spot during battle, he uses some of his corrupted code as a shield around him to protect himself while he makes a portal back to Glitchtale to retreat. Weaknesses: He is constantly underestimating his opponents, but that does make sense, i mean if i was a all powerful glitch that could take control of every alternate universe, then i would probably be a bit cocky as well. Another weakness is that he uses the glitches in one AU's code to stay alive and stay powerful, so if something happens to get rid of the gliches in one AU's code then if Glitch is in that AU then he will have no glitches to drain "Energy" from, so he will grow even weaker and eventually he will start to die. Another weakness he has is that his strings might not work some time, so when they don't work then he has to rely on his attacks to help fight. Another Weakness he has is that he whenever some of his corrupted code spews out of his eyes like it is a liquid, he is blinded for a random ammount of time, but this only happens randomly. Aquaintences: Error!Sans (One of his fathers), Virus!Sans (The other father), Paperjam!Sans (Half Brother), Errorswap!Papyrus (Uncle), Ink!Sans (Uncle), Storyshift Chara (Even though he kidnapped him, they both end up being great friends), Everyone in Glitchtale (What he calls "His Loyal Subjects" since there he considers himself as a king), anti virus sans (His enemy). So can you tell me what you think about Glitch!Sans and be honest, ok?